Christmas Eve
by Chunzi
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari are both alone on Christmas Eve. As the night slowly pass, Tsuna and Hibari met each other outside under the snowy weather.  Shounen-ai, FLUFF. Also a BIT OOC...Ahaha...- -'


**Disclaimer: Is this actually necessary?**

**So this is basically on Christmas Eve of course. It's my second story after _A Cloudy Sky_. I'm still trying to improve my story. There's also Tsuna and Hibari's POV. Sorry if the story is going too fast, please read and review.**

**Christmas Eve**

It's winter. It was snowing and cold outside at night. Tsuna was inside the kitchen finishing his dinner. Reborn was sitting beside Tsuna, holding a cup of warm hot chocolate that Tsuna's mum has made. Nana was washing the dishes when she suddenly realized something.

"Tsu-chan, today's Christmas Eve isn't it?" Nana turned around and smiled at Tsuna happily.

"Errr… So?" Tsuna felt a bit uncomfortable when he saw his mum's sudden cheerful smile. Reborn hid a smug under his fedora.

"What do you mean 'SO'? Shouldn't you spend your time with someone you like on a night like this? What about Kyoko and Haru? Those two sure would like to spend time with you." Nana's smiles widen.

Tsuna almost choked down his rice when he heard the girl's names being mentioned. "M-Mama!" Tsuna made a small groan. But eventually, he looked away, his eyes a bit sad.

Nana noticed his son's sad expression and she became worried. "Tsu-chan, is there something wro-"

"Thank you for the food." Tsuna got up from his seat and started heading out the kitchen and towards his room. Nana became even more worried about him.

"Don't worry Maman. Tsuna's just having a bad day. I'll look after him." Reborn stated. The arcobelano put his cup down and left the kitchen as well, leaving a confused Nana behind.

Tsuna plopped down into his bed. He just felt like sleeping if it wasn't for a certain arcobelano kicking him in the head.

"Ow! Reborn!" Tsuna gave a yelp, but Reborn just smirked.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't make Maman worried about you." Reborn said.

Tsuna got up into a sitting position; he rubbed the part of his head where Reborn had kicked him. "I'll say sorry to Mama later." He gave out a sigh.

"What? Does Dame-Tsuna feel lonely on Christmas Eve because he has no one to spend time with?" Reborn teased the boy.

"N-No! W-Why would you think that!" Tsuna blushed furiously. It was true though. Kyoko and Onii-san are spending their Christmas in Hokkaido. Gokudera-kun was in Italy buying more bombs. Yamamoto is training for the next upcoming baseball match that was going to be held in spring. And there was no way in hell he would ask Haru to go out with him on Christmas Eve!

Tsuna tried his best to shrug it off, but Reborn already knew the reason for his pupil's behaviour.

"Dame-Tsuna, make yourself useful and go outside to get some air into your system." Reborn ordered.

"Eh? Go out? But it's cold outside." No sooner had Tsuna spoke and Reborn had turned Leon into a gun.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed.

"Don't test my patience Tsuna, wear a coat and go outside now." Reborn ordered again.

Tsuna scrambled out of bed and grabbed a coat in his hand. He ran out the room and Reborn followed him behind. Reborn also took a long scarf out of Tsuna's closet before following him.

"Mama, I'm going out for a bit." Tsuna called out loudly.

"Huh? But it's quite cold outside tonight. Why do you want to go out?" Nana came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her white apron.

_Because Reborn would shoot me if I don't go_. Tsuna mentally said. "I just feel like going out, that's all." Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

"Hmm… Ok, but be careful not to catch a cold now alright Tsu-chan." Nana smiled at her son. Tsuna just nodded and she went back into the kitchen. Before Tsuna went out, Reborn stopped him.

"Here's a scarf. It's really cold outside so you should wear this." Reborn tossed him a long yellow scarf.

Tsuna looked at Reborn questioningly but nonetheless, he wore it. The scarf was really soft and it was quite warm. But it was also quite long so Tsuna had to fold it around his neck three times. When Tsuna stepped outside, the cold air froze his face. It felt like thousands of needles piercing his skin. He wanted to go back in when Reborn slammed the door behind him.

_You've gotta be kidding me. I'm freezing my butt out here and Reborn gets to stay inside! Why is my life so unfair!_ Tsuna whimpered before setting off somewhere. Inside the house, Reborn watched from Tsuna's room's window seeing him leaving. He tipped the top of his fedora and grinned. "Have a good Christmas Eve tonight, Dame-Tsuna."

It really was cold. Snow fell gently onto the ground. Tsuna walked along the snow covered pavement. There was no one in sight, everyone were probably inside their own house sitting next to the fireplace cosily with a cup of hot coco in their hands. The street lights shone down on Tsuna as he passed each one of them. The empty street at night could taunt anyone, but because it was snowing, it kinda made the whole place looked…... beautiful…

Tsuna continued walking for a while. He looked at the opposite side of the pavement. There was really nothing there, but he started to space out soon while he kept walking. He passed a bench and didn't seem to notice a raven haired boy sitting there staring at him.

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

The meeting held today was longer than usual. It was to discuss about the classes and students sitting plans next year. Some members of some other club I don't even bother to remember decided to come up with a Christmas Party Event. They wanted it to be held in school. Like I would agree to something like that. I hate students crowding in my school first of all, but it almost seems like everyone in the meeting room agreed to the idea. They were going on about setting up decorations and the activities they would held for the students, like they had completely forgot I was there.

I made a low growl which made everyone flinched. Only with that did they remember my presence in the room.

"C-C'mon, Kyo-san. I think an event like this is interesting…" Kusakabe explained which only made me more irritated.

"I don't care for any events like this. If herbivores crowd around and started vandalizing my school, I'll bite all of them to death." I glared at all the students and teachers in the room, making the room's atmosphere tense, but I wasn't affected. After the meeting, everyone rushed out of the room, not wanting to face my wrath. Hmph. Herbivores, every one of them. I took a glance at the clock and it was already six in the evening.

"Kyo-san." I turned to see Kusakabe still inside the room whereas the others had already left.

"Leave, I'm going to patrol the school." I looked out the window and then noticed it was snowing. I was lucky that I actually brought along a coat just in case.

Kusakabe gave me another long look and then turned to leave. Before he left the room, he stated something. "You know Kyo-san, it's Christmas Eve tonight."

I glared at the man, giving a 'If you don't leave in the next five seconds I'll bite you to death' look. He got the message and darted off quickly before I did anything else. I didn't know why but I really felt irritated. I just shrugged it off and then started my daily patrol around the school. The meeting room was situated on the second floor. I walked down the hall, passing by empty classes before making it down to the first floor. Everything was quiet until I made it to the teacher's office. I could hear two teachers talking loud and clearly.

"Oh Eiichiro-san, you're just too kind. Of course I would love to spend time with you tonight." A woman's voice could be heard.

"Thank you. I promise you a perfect and romantic Christmas Eve tonight." A man voiced out.

I felt disgust and anger at the same time. Didn't these teachers know any better than to stay here any longer in school. And they were actually flirting, in MY school! I slammed the door opened, startling the two of them.

"Sensei… Don't you know you should leave soon after the meeting was over…" I said threateningly. My eyes narrowing down on them both.

Both teachers turned pale when they saw me. They bowed and apologized over and over before leaving the room with fear and embarrassment. I was really getting tired of all these 'Christmas Eve' thing. I just wish the day would end soon. And just when I thought I couldn't get anymore irritated, I caught sight of two boys near the stairs. I could hear their conversation going on.

"Man… I can't wait to meet up with Yumi-chan. We're both gonna spend Christmas Eve together."

I can feel my blood boiling as one of them started.

"Hmph! What's so great about that. I've having a date with Minami-san tonight. I'm going to bring her roses because she loves them."

My patience was limiting. And I really wanted to bite someone to death right now. My killing aura probably increased tenfold because I could see the herbivores started feeling a chill down their spines. Without a spare thought, I took out my tonfas and dashed towards them. The herbivores were shocked and frightened to see me. Before they could say anything I knocked the two of them out with one swift strike of my tonfa. That still didn't get rid of the irritation that was building inside of me though. I could destroy the school right now if I even wanted to. Why do I feel so frustrated?

After patrolling the school twice, I went back to the Reception Room and pulled my coat on. It was already dark when I got outside. Snowflakes fell on my face. My hands started feeling cold. Maybe a stroll around this cold night can help me clear my mind. I shoved my hands inside my coat pocket to keep them warm. But to no avail, my hands were still cold. I was cold…

I walked down the white pavement, watching rows of houses lit up with Christmas lights. You can even hear joyful laughter filling the silent street. I breathed out and a puffed of white cloud formed from my breath. I continued walking down the empty street, soon there weren't any noises left. The street felt dead, but the white snow covered almost everything, making the street more welcoming and… beautiful…

I was getting tired of walking around so much. The cold wind blowing through my face felt like pricks of spikes coming at me and that didn't help either. I found a bench and I sat down. I tried making myself comfortable as I kept shifting. I then stared into the night sky, watching the snow falling gently. For a while now, I felt a feeling of peace but then... but then… Why did I felt something more of emptiness inside of me. I'm always used to being alone but tonight, it felt different.

As I kept pondering this, I heard sounds of footsteps drawing closer. Gently stepping on the snow covered pavement, I looked at the direction of where the sound was coming from. A familiar brunette appeared, his chocolate caramel eyes staring at the opposite side while he kept on walking. A long yellow scarf trailed along behind him.

He kept walking and staring into the distance. I watched him as he passed by me as if I wasn't even here. Another irritation formed up in me, I twitched. He actually DARED ignore me. Without thinking, I pulled him by the wrist and yanked him. He fell down on the ground.

"Ow!" He yelped and turned to face me, "What was that for-" His expression immediately change. His eyes filled with fear and he sat there just staring at me. I smirked.

"Well hello to you too, herbivore." I spoke with a low voice, smirking at the same time, obviously teasing him. The small boy still didn't move from his position. Puffs of white cloud only forming under his breath while those caramel eyes stared into mine. For a while, it seemed like we were having a staring competition. His eyes were brown and had a small frame. His hair colour also matches those large eyes of his. Looking up closely, he actually is cute… I felt all warm inside…

"Hibari-san…" The boy spoke. But it wasn't in fear, it sounded more like… concern?

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I stared up at those black stoic eyes. I felt fear at first when I saw who I was actually facing. Panicked ran over me but my whole body felt numb. I couldn't make a sound, I was too scared to get up and run. Of all the people I could've run into it had to be Hibari-san! Heck, I don't even mind if it was Mukuro I was facing. I didn't know what to do, I just kept staring into his eyes. Everything was quiet, we didn't make a sound. I DARE not make a sound. For a while, I focused onto Hibari-san's eyes. Actually… It wasn't entirely black, his eyes look more like bluish-grey. Somehow, they seem to glimmer under the street lights. The light even commented on his fair skin. His raven hair look like it glowed under the light as snow continued to fall on his hair. Something was different about Hibari-san. I wonder what. I then noticed a tainted pick on his cheeks. Is Hibari-san blushing?

"Hibari-san…" I said, my gaze not leaving his eyes.

Both of us didn't move. Unthinkably, I raised my hand to touch his face. Just upon contact, Hibari-san finally snapped out of the gaze. His face blushed a little more, making it more visible under the light.

Just now… his skin felt so cold… cold…

I finally stood up straight. My eyes never left his. I've begun questioning myself. How long has he been outside? Why is his skin so cold?

* * *

Tsuna watched the disciplinary chairman sitting on the bench, paying no attention to the blush he made.

_Why did he touch me just now?_ Hibari wondered. _Not good, now I can feel myself blushing. But why?_

As his thoughts continued, Tsuna unfolded the long scarf around his neck. He sat beside Hibari which surprised the tall boy. Tsuna tried wrapping the long scarf around Hibari's neck, hoping that the long scarf could give him some warmth. Hibari pushed him back for a while, but then he decides to let the small boy wrap the scarf around him. Tsuna gently folded it around Hibari's neck. He also tugged it so that Hibari could feel warmer that way. The tall boy didn't know what to do but blush again, he felt like pushing the small boy away but he didn't.

_It actually feels kind of nice…_ he thought.

After making sure that the scarf was able to keep the tall boy warm, Tsuna started staring off to a distance again. Hibari looked away from him. The two boys continued to sit there and watched the snow fall.

Tsuna actually felt that he liked Hibari's company. The thought just started to make him blush. Luckily Hibari was looking away from him. Hibari on the other hand, was actually ENJOYING Tsuna's company. He didn't know the reason, but he could make a definite answer. He actually likes Tsuna. But he wouldn't admit it. He wanted time to stop and let it stay like this forever. Both of them wanted it to stay like that.

As time dragged on, Tsuna started to feel cold now. Without the long scarf to keep his neck warm, even the still coldness crept up his face.

_I guess it's time for me to go home._ Tsuna thought to himself. _Hibari-san can keep the scarf. It'll keep him warm._ Tsuna didn't say anything and just stood up from his seat. Hibari noticed this of course and he looked up at Tsuna.

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

He just stood up from his seat, glanced up at the snowy sky. He then turned to face me. I can tell he was blushing, his cheeks red. But he still gave me a warm smile. He then turned his back at me and started to leave. Something inside of me started to ache, he was leaving. I never felt this way before. I can't believe I actually have feelings for this herbivore. He's leaving so why should I care? This scarf, I can just wash it and give it back to him the next day. So why can't I just let him go. Is it more than 'like' I feel for him?

I watched him walked away slowly under the snowy sky. The street lights shone upon him. It actually hurt to see him go. I tugged at the scarf trying to hide the sadness that was clearly showing on my face. What can I do?

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I didn't want to leave, I just wanted to stay by his side a little longer. It actually felt nice to be with Hibari-san. Though, I am glad that I actually get to spend Christmas Eve with Hibari-san, even if it was just for a moment. I'm still happy…

Brrr… I'm getting colder… I wanna get home soon. At least get a cup of hot mocha before going to bed. I increase my pace while walking on the pavement.

Suddenly, I felt someone thug on my arm. I fell backwards only for my back to make contact with a strong body. I wanted to look up but the tall figure suddenly hugged me. His head rested on my shoulder. A familiar raven hair brushed up against my face and a yellow scarf was showing under his neck. I can definitely feel all the blood rushing up my face. I was flustered, I mean I don't even know to react. And I think I just stopped breathing!

**

* * *

**

The tall boy embraced him. He had never felt this way for anyone before. He actions even surprised himself as well.

"Hi-Hibari-san…!" The small boy stuttered and tried to breathe.

Hibari realized he wasn't breathing and immediately let go. His face was flushing but not as red as Tsuna's.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." His back faced Tsuna.

Tsuna struggled to catch his breath. He really wasn't expecting Hibari to embrace him so suddenly. But it actually wasn't that bad. If only he'd learned to breath that time.

"Hibari-san… Y-You came after me… wh-when I started… leaving?" Tsuna tried to find the right words to say.

Hibari was silent for a while, then he finally spoke, "Well, I actually didn't want you to leave… Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna was surprised to hear Hibari call his name. It was the first time he heard him say his name. He was more shock though, to hear Hibari say that he didn't want him to leave. Hibari was always… well, you know. Hibari! But right now…

_Why did I do that! Now I've just made everything more complicated. I'm such an idiot, of course this herbivore wouldn't hold any feelings for me. He's just scared of me. He would cower in fear when he sees me in school._ Hibari cursed himself in his thoughts.

As he started to leave before he could make the moment more awkward, a small body wrapped his arm around his waist, hugging him. Hibari was startled, but he felt something inside him melted when Tsuna looked up at him, giving him a warm smile. Tsuna's face was also red as well.

"I want to spend Christmas Eve longer with Hibari-san too, but I'm a bit cold though." Tsuna stated.

Hibari blushed ever so slightly. "If you were cold then you should've told me herbivore." Hibari gave a smile as well.

"This scarf is actually long enough to be shared by two people you know." Hibari took off the scarf and wrapped it around between them. Because of their height differences, Hibari had to pull Tsuna closer to him. This made Tsuna blushed, but he didn't mind.

Just like that, both of them just stood there under the cold, snowy night. But they didn't feel cold anymore. The close distance between both of them made them warm. Hibari could feel Tsuna's breath as he looked up at him shyly.

_Hmm… If I may be bold enough…_

Hibari leaned in closer to Tsuna. The small boy was shocked, but instantly got the message. He flushed furiously but managed to close his eyes. Hibari's lips pressed against Tsuna's. Tsuna's lips were warm, very warm. He didn't feel like leaving his lips, he deepens the kiss more.

The snow continues to fall gently upon the boys and the night continued on…

_**Chunzi: You know, I turned on the song Toki No Puzzle, by Mikuru Asahina from The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya. It really felt like snowing when I read this, not that there would be any snow in Malaysia.**_

_**Tsuna: Really?**_

_**Chunzi: I envy you Tsuna! You have someone to spend time with in Christmas Eve! I'm a loner...T^T**_

_**Tsuna: Ehh? Errr... *sweatdrop* Pl-Please leave a review.**_


End file.
